Many tasks are performed manually using a variety of implements such as brooms, snow shovels, or other working implements. Normally such implements involve a long handle by which a person may maneuver the implement. The handle is usually in a fixed position relative to the working portion of the broom, shovel, etc. whereby the person is forced to bend, twist, turn, or otherwise arrange his or her body in order to shove, push, lift, lower, or haul the implement effectively and efficiently during use. Moreover, many such implements are manufactured with “one-size-fits-all” common dimensions that do not take into account the user's height, weight, strength, or agility, thereby further exacerbating these physical demands.
The foregoing types of implements can either (1) limit the ability of a person to use the implement effectively and efficiently, (2) cause severe physical discomfort, pain, or harm, or (3) both.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that permits ease and efficiency of using one or more different working implements, preferably interchangeable implements, for persons of many body types.